


I Can't Put Out This Fire

by LiveTheWritingDream



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Angst, Buffalo, Cheating, Chicago Blackhawks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Dom/sub, Fire, Firefighters, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Naked Cuddling, Showers, Smut, Soul Bond, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveTheWritingDream/pseuds/LiveTheWritingDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patrick Kane's house burns down and it is up to Jonathan to protect him from that day on...</p><p>WARNING!! SOME CHARACTER DEATH IS INVOLVED!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Put Out This Fire

I can’t believe it. I can’t fucking believe it.

I watched in horror as the orange vibrant flames engulfed my house, with the rest of my family and my beloved friend Amanda inside. I was the only one to escape the house because the flames quickly spread and I knew that I had to get out of there fast. I whipped out my phone and immediately called 911. The operator connected quickly.

“911, what’s your emergency?” the operator, a woman, asked me.

“Fire…family….dead……” I said through the phone, beginning to hyperventilate.

“Okay, calm down, young man,” she said, trying to calm me down. “What is your name?”

“Patrick……Kane,” I breathed out.

“And your address?”

I inhaled a deep breath. “16097 Chicago Avenue, Buffalo,” I quickly said  
.  
“Alright, the Fire Department of Buffalo will be there shortly,” she said, then disconnected the line. I placed my phone back in my pocket and continued to watch the horror in front of my eyes. Then, I heard my neighbor call me out.

“Patty, get over here!” my neighbor, Mrs. Shipulski, yelled out to me. I raced over to her front porch.

She looked behind me. “Where’s the rest of your family?” she asked me.

I opened my mouth to tell her tat they had passed, but the image of my family dead was too horrifying. I immediately burst into tears and clung to her body, wetting her shirt with my tears. She gasped in shocked and wrapped her arms around me.

After about five minutes, I heard blaring sirens in the distance and I picked my head up and looked down the street. Sure enough, the fire engines and trucks of the Buffalo Fire Department, also known as Engine 8819, came roaring down Chicago Avenue. I also saw people’s porch lights turn on and the parents of each household stepping out of their front doors and rubbernecking ad the flashing lights came to a halt of my now burning house. The firefighters jumped out of the engine and immediately started connecting hoses to the nearest fire hydrant, which was in front of my house.

Fire engines coming down my street were a regular thing, but it wasn’t usually for a fire. It was usually for one of Mrs. Shipulski’s cats getting stuck in a tree. Plus, it also gave the parents a chance to ogle at some of the firefighters. I watched as the usual crew came out into view. We had Andrew Shaw, or Shawzy as most people called him, Duncan Keith, or Duncs, Brandon Saad, or Saader, Teuvo Teravainen, or Turbo because he was a quick one, Patrick Sharp, or Sharpy, and Corey Crawford, or Crow. But, there was one firefighter that stood out for me out of all of them.

Their Chief, Jonathan Toews, or Tazer.

He had one of the best bodies that I had ever seen in my entire life. Even though his jacket and slacks covered most of his body, I could easily tell that he had huge muscles. His hair was to die for, and he had the most beautiful eyes in the entire world.

Crow and Duncs held the hose as Sharpy opened the throttle on the hose. Tons of water gushed out of the hose, spraying all over the flames. Turbo, Tazer, and Saader were ready to enter the house with hatchets, but it was no use. The house creaked slightly, then it started collapsing in on itself.

“TAKE COVER!” Tazer called out. The men turned off the hose and jumped behind the truck as the house caved in and collapsed, extinguishing the flame. Then, it was over.

My family. My friend. My memories. All of it, gone. All gone.

I detached myself from Mrs. Shipulski and slowly walked down the porch and toward the engine, tears threatening to spill. I stopped in the middle of the road and listened to the silence that thickened the air around me. I whimpered and I caught the attention of all of the firefighters. I couldn’t take it anymore. I collapsed to the ground, bawling my eyes out. All of them came over to me and took a seat by me. Turbo sat on my left while Tazer sat to my right.

“It’s okay. Don’t cry, kid,” Turbo said, his voice echoing through the radio mask that he had on. I shook my head hard and fast.

“My…family………dead…” I stuttered out through my tears as I started crying even harder. I heard a collection of gasps from everyone but Tazer. Instead, he removed his jacket, revealing the tight white T-shirt that he had on, and removed the suspenders, letting them hang down behind him. He scooped me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest, soaking his shirt. I heard muffled voices around me, but I couldn’t make out any words that were spoken. Then, I felt myself moving forward toward the engine. Tazer climbed in with me in his arms. I snuggled deep into his touch and eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it!  
> Please leave kudos and comment!!


End file.
